FullMetal Knight
by Roxy55555
Summary: Suspicion of the Night class by the Central military and so Ed is sent to investigate. But it ends up not ending well for him when he ends up getting mixed in with the supernatural, vampires.
1. Chapter 1

Edward's POV:

"So what'd you need me for Roy, I'm all ears!" I say with my feet propped up on his desk while lazily sitting back in the wooden chair. In an annoyed tone Roy replies "-ahem- Yes I do in fact need you to do me a favor but I'm not sure you'll exactly like it but I need you to do an undercover mission. It's out of town at a high school university and I'll be sending you there to... what you may call 'spy' on this so called Night class they have I believe this may be harboring something not human." My eyes widen at his statement causing me to straighten up and I say "What exactly do you mean by 'not human' you don't mean homunculi do you?" His expression softens and he replies "No if I knew what they were I'd tell you and instead of just you going it'd probably be sending most of the state alchemist. I need you learn the secrets of this academy and once you do please report to us immediately then it should all play out from there on. During the time you're there I don't want you saying a thing about the military or alchemy. Do you understand Ed?" I ask "When do I leave, and is Al coming?" Roy sighs and says "I'm sorry Ed but Al would cause too much attention he cannot go but you will be leaving tomorrow." Standing up I say "Okay I'll just go get my stuff ready for tomorrow, I suspect I'll just come here tomorrow morning?" He nods and at that I turn my back to him leaving his office. This will probably be the first time I will be far from my little brother for a while but I'll have to deal. I can cope I am the fullmetal alchemist after all I can do something such as this easily.

"Edward you are home!" Al says to me while I throw my jacket to the floor still slightly irritated at Mustang for making me do this mission but I shake it away and say "Hey Al." I go towards the closet grabbing the first suitcase I see grabbing it and start stuffing it with clothes and other necessities I might need, truly I don't know how long I will be there I just wanna get the job done. "Brother where are you going, why are you leaving?" In a monotone voice I say "I am going on a mission for the military I don't know when I'll be back but I have to go alone due to dangers of being revealed, can you understand that? I'm leaving tomorrow so I'll be here for the remainder of the day." In a worried tone Al asks "Where are you going brother, is it dangerous?" I reply "I'm going to some sort of academy that Roy is suspicious about nothing more but it isn't exactly close by from what I can tell." He sighs and it's silence from then on, it's just the sound of me packing most of my belongings. "Be careful brother okay, take care of yourself and... and don't break your auto mail and...and," I interrupt him "Alphonse I'll be just fine you have no reason to worry I'll come back in one piece just the same, okay?" He nods and asks "Promise?" I nod back and in a confident tone I say "Promise."

~Next Day~

"Brother be careful, don't hurt yourself, and come back as soon as possible, and take care of yourself, and-" Al starts and I chuckle interrupting him "Al this won't be any different I'll come back safe and sound, we talked about this yesterday." Rubbing at his neck he says "Yeah I know I just can't help but worry about you since you'll be so far away." I smile up at my brother and reply "Well don't worry you have no need to, just find ways to entertain yourself and such until I'm back and we can resume right where we were okay." He nods and at that I get in the car and it starts driving away as I wave goodbye to Al and Roy who are watching the car ride away from Central. Sighing I roll up the window and just stair off into space. I wonder what this 'Cross Academy' will be like and what dangers I might end up facing, I hope to come back safely for my brother's sake. I don't know how Al would react if I didn't come back safely and truly I don't wanna know.

~~~  
Cross Academy, what I see is a gated and protected school with a community of students separated by two categories; the Day and Night classes. The night class apparently filled with inhuman beauty, well you know what inhuman my ass I already can tell they ain't human! While walking towards the headmaster's office I saw the most ridiculous thing possible. Thousands of squealing girls in black uniforms watching a group of people in white uniforms. Probably the Night class from what I can tell. Once things calmed down and the students where gone I shrugged and started for headmaster's office again. I was just about to when I hear a high pitch voice yell "Hey!" Turning around I see two day class students with arm sashes coming my way. The boy with silver hair complained "Yuki slow down no need to be so rushed!" The girl stops right in front of me and says "Sir this is academy property and unless you're registered here or have business here I must ask you to leave or it will be accounted as trespassing." Smirking I say "I am actually a new student starting today I will be attending the day class," she replies with surprise in her voice "Oh well I can show you to the headmaster's office to get checked in and all. Zero come on we gotta show the new student the office, besides we gotta talk to headmaster." The boy groans and follows right behind us as we head for headmaster's.

"Ah yes Edward Elric your senior Roy talked to me just yesterday I'm glad you got here okay. Zero I want you to show the young man to his dorm room and could you also show him around and help him out tomorrow?" Zero says "Sure." And Headmaster continues "Here is your schedule Edward and handbook, I hope you enjoy your time here! Just come find one of us here if you need anything." Grabbing my stuff I say "Thanks." And at that I head for the door with Zero following behind me. Right when we get outside Zero says "What's that clicking I've been hearing that's been coming from you Ed? Are you hiding something, as the discipline committee it's my duty to keep all students safe after all." It must be my auto mail but I sure ain't telling him anything. Letting out a nervous chuckle I say "oh it's nothing probably just my suitcase!" There's a short silence before he says "I get it, it's private I won't bug you over." Stupid auto mail breaking right when I get here at this rate I'll have to call Winry. Or maybe I can find a mechanic in the area but truly I trust Winry most with my arm and leg, she is the best after all.

Zero asks "So what room do you have I need to know where we'll be going?" Looking at the schedule sheet of paper I reply "Room 108 level 2 is what is says." An amused smirk shows on his face and he replies "You're in the same hallway as me so if you ever need me then I'll be in room 106 but if I don't answer quickly then come back later... unless it's an emergency or something." Folding up the paper I follow behind him towards the dorms. One thing I'm curious about is why would they separate the day and night class so far from each other. I can understand when I saw how crazy those girls were going over them but really? Roy did say he thinks they aren't human anyways so that's probably why but how am I supposed to get proof of what they are and if they're a danger. I just wanna finish this and get back home to Central. Before I knew it we were at my door and Zero says "Well here you are I'll see you tomorrow morning I'll knock on your door when it's time to go, your roommate will probably wake you up at the right time, good night Ed." He literally pushes me in my door and what I see enrages me as if there is a fire burning strongly inside me. Making the dagger come out of my arm I say in a confident tone "Envy, what are you doing here!" He looks up to me and with a devious grin he says "Look what we have here the Full metal alchemist, how sweet it is for you to be stuck in the same room as me. Now I will know every move you make and everything you do." Scowling I lunge towards him and scratch his face causing him to jump back and say "Nah-ah-ah we're on school grounds and if you touch me I'll go straight to the Headmaster then you'll be expelled for sure, don't forget that." I remark "Which means you can't touch me until we are off school grounds as well, do we have a deal?" Envy smirks and in a playful tone he says "No promises!" Sighing in frustration I put my suitcase on the empty bed and sit down on it. "I swear Envy if you even pick a fight you'll be dead in a split second." He snorts and says "As if you can do that."

I wonder where is a phone I think Roy would find it interesting that a homunculi is attending this school for whatever reason, it actually could mean that there is something going on at this school and the homunculi are going after it. While walking around the courtyard I just happen to run into the girl from earlier and she asks "Hey Edward what are you doing out here?" I reply "Actually I was wondering do you know where the nearest payphone might be?" She ponders for a moment before saying "You may have to go into town for that worst case I know some shops in town have some phones they allow people to use." Showing her a soft smile I say "Thanks I'll be on my way." At that I jog towards the gate and right when I'm far enough away I mutter to myself "I gotta get my own phone at this rate I'm not going to go all the way into town every time I have something to report to Mustang."  
. . .

It took me about half an hour to walk to town and 'wonderfully' another fifteen minutes to find a phone I could use, took long enough. Inserting my quarter I type in Mustang's work number and wait for him to pick up. "This is Colonel Mustang how may I be of your service." I reply "Hey Colonel it's Ed reporting in, I know it's so soon but I have some interesting news. A homunculi is attending the school in the day class and not only that in my dorm room surprisingly. It's Envy." I wait for him to reply through the silent until I hear him chuckle and he says "Well that sure is some interesting news, I'm sure Envy is there for the Night class just try not to do any extra damage because of Envy focus on the Night class." Sighing I reply "I'm really not sure how I'm going to learn anything about this Night class when I don't see them at any point of day and I can't just straight out ask someone." Roy replies "Just try your best as we need answers soon enough FullMetal." Ending the call I say "Okay I will talk to you later Colonel." and hang up the phone. Now then I need to work on looking for a phone I can just have with me at all times. Entering the nearest store I start my search for a phone.

From what I can guess it took me about another half hour to get a phone and set it up, they 'insisted' that I get it set up there so I don't have trouble right when I get home. Sighing I stick the phone in my pocket and head back for the academy, not that I want to have to be in the same room as... Envy but I'm forced to as he is my roommate and I'll have to cope. I took the long walk back and soon enough I was at the gates of Cross Academy, easier than I thought. It is pitch black outside now and from what my phone says it's around midnight just great that Envy is gonna jump at me just hoping to get a scare out of me isn't he. I wasn't even paying attention and soon I notice a figure off in the bushes and it has red glowing eyes. My first thought was a Chimera but I was way off. Out of the brush stepped a Night class student with red glowing eyes and a sadistic grin across his face. "What are you doing out so late boy you should be in your dorm where it is safe for you from predators like me." I back away from the him with a look of complete confusion and shock. "What the hell are you?" I question him in a stern tone, should I use my weapon? Roy said specifically not to use alchemy and such so I would be defying his order. No I'm not a military dog I need to protect myself or else I won't even be coming back at this rate. A punishment from Roy is better than being killed by a complete stranger! But before I even have a chance he is behind me and in a devious tone he whispers "To slow."


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV:

Fangs, blood, pain. It all happened in a flash and I got out of it in a flash, all I could do is run away. My mind was to jumbled up to think about alchemy or even the phone I have in my pocket. I cannot think just feel, the panic rising in my running blood, what is happening what is that thing that just sucked out my blood. My vision! It's blurring, I'm getting dizzy I can't do it I'm going to fall here and now without any control of what may happen next. I hear a distance yell they are calling my name with surprise and distress in their voice. Maybe it's Yuki or Zero, it could be Headmaster or even at weirdest cost Envy could possibly being yelling at me for some reason that is unknown reason. I collapse in my very spot blood gushing from the large wound in my neck and my senses blurring every second. Damn it why did I let this happen and what was that... thing that attacked me that is in the night class. All that I have to remember is not to trust anyone in the night class as they are blood sucking monsters as far as I can tell. Killing every innocent human being they see. I see a blurred figure in front of me who leans down to my level but before anything happens I lose all energy causing me to pass out cold.  
...

"He's awake!" I hear a female voice squeal and then a boy says "I'm gonna kill that damned vampire for this, he should be able to control himself easily!" What the heck did he just say, whatever. Letting out a soft moan I attempt to sit up just falling straight back into the really, really comfortable bed weakly. "Fullmetal what happened?" Envy asks walking over to the bedside and I growl retorting "Since when do you care!" He sighs and mutters "Why did I even ask?" The brown haired girl asks "Why'd you call Ed Fullmetal is it some sort of nickname?" I give the strange girl a confused look and ask "How do you know my name, where am I anyways?" A boy with silver hair says "Memory lost of course, this can't be good." Now towards me he asks "What do you last remember?" Pondering for a moment I reply "In the car on my way to an academy, why?" A man with a blond ponytail is at the doorway and says "Yuki and Zero I want you to ask Kaname about this since he is the one who took away his memories." Took away my memories what is this man talking about? "You truly don't remember," Envy starts looking down on me, "It's amusing watching you being so clueless and helpless." I scowl at him and attempt to hit him with the dagger in my automail arm but he dodges. "Nah-ah-ah we are on school grounds you can't touch me." At his words a striking pain stabs at my head and some sort of 'lost memory' shows up. Envy and I are in a dorm room arguing and he says almost that exact line."What was that?" I ask desperately waiting for an answer. "It's probably just a memory that was taken away from you," what's that supposed to mean! Scowling I make the dagger disappear straight back into the automail. "Could you tell me how exactly you just did that Edward?" the man in the doorway asks looking up to me, I just scowl and say "And why should I tell you?" He sighs and replies "I don't want innocent humans getting hurt by something inhuman like you." He thinks I'm not human, what does he think I am a homunculi, oh I'm gonna kill this guy! "I am to human! Just because I lost my arm and leg doesn't mean I'm not human I can't help it!" The girl looks taken aback by my assertiveness but I just look away with a sigh and ask "Where am I anyways, and why is he here anyways?" I ask pointing at Envy. The man replies "You are at Cross Academy and he is your roommate why else wouldn't he be here." Oh so I guess I made it to the academy but I guess I'm stuck in the same room as Envy.

Moments later a man with brown hair and red tinted eyes walks in the room, it almost reminds me of an Ishvalan but his skin is way to pale for him to be in any relation with Ishval. His eyes shoot straight to me but he looks away to the man who was talking to me earlier and says "So what is this about headmaster?-sigh- I have Hanabusa to blame for this that idiot. But I can understand, this boys blood has a strong and sweet smell to it." Raising an eyebrow I say "What the hell are you talking about?" The boy looks my way and says "You don't have to worry about that right now, I'll explain in a moment." Sighing I cross my hands across my chest leaning back into the bed looking to the ground. The 'Headmaster' replies "The boy has lost to much of his memories, he doesn't even remember arriving at the academy. Is there some way to restore his memory of at least before the attack?" Attack? What is this so called attacked, did I get hurt I am in a hospital bed after all? The boy ponders for a moment before saying "I might be able to, but I'm not sure if I can limit the amount he gets back so he may just end up getting all his memories back. I guess it can't hurt for one student to know the secret as long as he can swear to keep the secret." He looks over to me with a stern expression and I give a nervous laugh and say "Of course, how bad could it be after all." He walks over to the bedside and asks me "Are you ready?" I nod sitting up waiting for something to happen. He puts a hand on my forehead causing me to cock my eyebrow but quickly it all starts flowing back to me causing a look of complete shock to show on my face. "W-what is this! Is...is he a-" I start and the boy interrupts finishing my sentence for me "a vampire, yes." So this is this inhumanly creature that are attending the academy that caught Colonel Mustang's eye, but I didn't think vampires actually existed. I've never really gave thought to them as I've never had time for silly little myths such as these but... it's real.

I didn't even realize his hand was removed from my forehead as I was in so much shock as all the feelings and pain re-enters me, how could I forget such an event. I...I have to tell Roy right away so he knows what exactly we are dealing with, if they are always like that then we have to do something about it. In the meantime I have to keep quiet about it and make sure they don't figure out that I'm in the military, trying to keep in character I ask "Are vampires always like that?" Headmaster gives a nervous chuckle and says "Well not the ones at the school; you see the one who attacked you, Hanabusa, is just a little out of line but I'm sure he won't touch you again thanks to Kaname." He has a soft smile on his face which for some reason almost seemed forced and fake. That means I'm going to need to be more careful if he is unsure about my safety; as long as I come back at least looking normal than I should be okay. Kaname says "The reason none of the vampires at this school act like Hanabusa's outbreak is because there are different levels of vampires. Think of it like social status: there are level A's or purebloods like myself who are rare, level B's or aristocrats which is like every other vampire in the night class, level C's which are common vampires, level D's which are ex-humans, and level E's which are barely even vampires as they have no sanity left." Taking in the information I nod and say "Okay, but how do I know the difference between each level?" Kaname replies "Well as a human I think you can only tell the difference between a Level E and others, as the level E's usually have a fatigue look and there eyes are almost always glowing with bloodlust. I'll warn you now lately there has been an outbreak of level E's as I've been finding great deals of them." I nod showing I understand, Kaname looks over to Envy and asks "And what exactly are you, you don't even have a scent of blood?" Envy looks up at him and with a devious grin he replies "I'm artificial that's what I am, I'm what happens when a stupid alchemist like Ed over there tries to bring back a dead human; we're called homunculi." Headmaster swiftly snaps his attention to me and he says in surprise "You're an alchemist!" I retort "And you even know what alchemy is?" He nods and says "Infact I had a good friend who was an alchemist but I doubt you'd even know him, he's probably not even alive anymore, his name was Van Hohenheim." My eyes widen and I say "You knew my father!" He raises an eyebrow and says "He has a son, well it has been a long time since I've seen him so I shouldn't be surprised."

Soon enough they all leave giving me a good amount of time to call Mustang and inform him of the... information I've acquired and thanks to Kaname I have the details. Well I am mad that Envy told them about my alchemy since Roy did specifically told me not to reveal my alchemy to them so I can't be surprised if Mustang gives me some smart remarks but at least they don't know I'm in the military. Grabbing my phone from my pocket I type Colonel's number and wait for him to answer. "This is Roy Mustang how may I be of service?" Taking in a deep breath I say "Hey Colonel I have some important news." He replies in an amused tone "That was quick." Rolling my eyes I say "Yeah I know, but I already know what the night class is... as I was attacked by one of them. I know this sounds kind of stupid but the night class is filled with vampires." There is a deep silence until Roy replies "You're kidding right, you have to be." I say in a serious tone "I am not lying! One of them made me lose my memory but for some reason gave it back to me! Oh and also I don't know why but Envy, the homunculi, is at the school. In fact he is my room mate." Roy says "I can believe the part about the homunculi but vampires? I think you might have gone mad Full Metal " Scowling I say "You can come here yourself for proof I am not lying!" Sighing he replies "Well... I can try but it may be hard to drop work for at least three days as it's not an easy trip. But if this all isn't true then you'll get what you deserve Full Metal, you'd better get me some proof before I get there." Now a little more confident I reply "Of course Colonel, I'll see ya then!" Ha he'll really see what's going on at this academy, I'm enough proof I'm sure the bite marks are still there. Unless they heal before he gets here, crap then I'll have to get some other sort of evidence. In the meantime I'd like to meet this, Hanabusa.

Getting out of the bed I grab my red jacket slinging it on over my shirt, darn it I guess my glove is long gone I'll have to get some new ones since I'd like to limit the questions about it. Hm, where are my boots? I find them sitting on the other side of the room and so I grab them slipping them on. But right as I was about to go I'm blocked by a tall figure which I don't recognize, the man says "And where do you think you're going?" Scowling I reply "I'm going to give that damned vampire a piece of my mind, that's what." He cocks an eyebrow and says "You're Edward Elric aren't you, I was instructed by the Headmaster not to let you out of this room." Showing a challenging grin I say "Oh really," clapping my hands together the dagger from my arm pops out and I say in a sarcastic tone "May I please leave the room, you'd be doing a good deed just trust me." In an un-amused tone he replies "Nope, you just need to get right back in that bed and relax." Scowling I reply "But I feel fine and I want to talk to someone!" He chuckles while ushering me to the bed says "Just go on back in bed and relax." Sighing in frustration I sit on the bed and just to start up a conversation I say "So what's your name?" He replies "I'm Takuma," Looking him over I notice he has the night class uniform causing me to tense up. Shifting awkwardly I say "So you're in the night class," He replies "Yep," so this guy probably knows Hanabusa since that guy is obviously in the night class. Now a little frustrated with the memory I say "So you know Hanabusa right?" Takuma says "Yeah, he's not very bright but he can be nice." I frown and retort, "Nice... nice huh, how do you call that monster nice? He is the one who emotionlessly attacked me with those bloodlust eyes drinking my blood. Last time I checked drinking blood isn't natural!" He sighs and says "We aren't actually allowed to drink blood on campus but I guess he lost control. The only other time he's lost control around a person is with Yuki, you know the discipline committee girl. Now that I think about it I'm kinda curious why it's only you two." Shrugging I reply "Beats me."

It's silent after that for awhile, Takuma is just leaning against the wall while I'm just sitting on the hospital bed looking around this is just great there is nothing to do! "So..." Takuma starts catching my attention, a question comes to mind and I ask "Don't you have school you are a student after all." He replies "The Headmaster is excusing me from class so I can watch you and so on." God at this rate I might fall asleep it's so quiet in here. My eyes start to droop and I let out a yawn relaxing back into the bed, no I can't fall asleep at some point I have to go to the night class but with Takuma in the room that won't work. I could only barely keep my eyes open and what I saw confused me; Takuma is walking towards the bed with lust glowing eyes. He grabs my wrist, not the one with auto-mail of course, moving the sleeve aside and with fangs showing he bites into my wrist. My eyes shoot wide open and adrenaline spikes in me, quickly sitting up I slap him away. There is blood dripping from his lips and the only emotion he is showing is pure lust. "What the hell!" I yell applying pressure to the wound with my jacket cuff. It seems as if he comes from a trance and in a panicked tone he says "Oh my god I'm so sorry I- I didn't know what I was doing I...I" Interrupting him I say "Whatever, just get me a bandage for my wrist and I'll be fine." He grabs some wrap bandage and gets a long enough piece to put around my wrist. "Here let me," Takuma says and so I offer my bloody wrist. Quickly he wraps my wrist mumbling something I didn't catch but I just shrug not really caring but hoping it wasn't something I should have heard. When he's done I bring it up to my face observing the bandage where blood was already seeping through. Not a very good bandage if blood is already getting through.

"Takuma." I hear a familiar voice say in a stern tone, Takuma seems to freeze letting out a nervous chuckle he turns to face Kaname and standing in front of me he stutters "Uh hey Kaname what's up?" Kaname frowns and says "Takuma, out of all people I am surprised that you would weaken yourself and take into the temptation. I am truly disappointed of you and at this point I just might have to watch him myself if even you can't control yourself." Takuma sighs and asks "I'm just curious what makes this boy different I mean he's tempted probably ever vampire since he arrived." Dude I'm right here! Kaname replies "I'm starting to wonder as well, as a pure blood I think I'd have the knowledge to figure this out but his circumstances just seem abnormal." I thought I had a somewhat normal life, at least a normal enough life for an alchemist but apparently not! This is making me kinda wish I wasn't assigned to come here but I can't help it the military had a right to be suspicious as the whole night class aren't even human. Interrupting their little conversation I ask "So when can I leave the nurses office?" They both look towards me and Kaname replies "Well I'd guess probably at the end of the day you'll be good enough." I complain "Great I'm stuck in here all day!"


	3. Chapter 3

Edward's POV

After what seemed like hours of just sitting in the nurses office they finally let me go so the first thing I did was go straight towards the night class, but I was caught by that damned discipline committee I guess I shouldn't go pick a fight just for the pleasure of my own revenge but I still don't like that guy for what he did. Now all I need to do is get some sort of evidence to show to Mustang then it'll all play out from there,but how am I supposed to get evidence of vampires? Suddenly Yuki runs up to me and says "Ed headmaster wants to see you." Shrugging I say "Okay I'll go there right away."And so I end up heading for the Headmaster's office getting there quickly enough, knocking on the door I say "It's Edward you wanted to speak to me?" Headmaster replies "Come in Ed."

When I enter he is just sitting at a desk behind a computer like any other working person would be. "I have some things to discuss with you Ed." I reply "Okay..." dragging out my word with confusion dripping in my tone. "First off I have a favor to ask, since you know the secret of this academy I was wondering if you could join the committee? Also on your records... You don't have guardians who watch you so who was this 'Roy'?" Crap what am I supposed to say? Family friend that'll work! "He's a family friend who took me in since my mother died and my father has been missing." He cocks an eyebrow and questions "Hohenheim is missing what do you mean by that?" I reply "Well I'm not sure how to say this, all I know is he abandoned my family before my mom even died. The military doesn't even can't get traces of him and so to my brother and I he's 'missing.' But truthfully I don't care about that guy!" Crossing my arms across my chest and looking away I sigh at the thought of the memories I push them away, I say "Oh and sure I'll accept the role of being in the committee, what all do I have to do?" Headmaster says "Well mostly you'll be watching over the day class making sure they don't stick their noses to deep in what they shouldn't learn. You'll patrol the campus at night looking for any lingering students from the day class and watch their behavior. If it's to stressful then I understand if you drop it, I'm glad though that you'll accept it!" I'm a dog for the military this will be nothing! These day class student don't have a thing on me, with a confident grin I reply "No problem!" He hands me a sash that looks exactly like what Yuki and Zero wear and says "This will be your 'discipline committee uniform' so people around you will know." Nodding I grab the sash and after saying goodbye I'm on my way back to the dorms. Oh great I have to be in the same room as Envy!

When I reach the room Envy is sprawled across his bed with an expression of boredom as he is just looking over his nails like some sort of self conscious girl, only god knows why. I say "Hey." grabbing my normal school uniform then locking myself in the bathroom, I haven't even tried this on how will I know if it fits comfortably and all, I'd hate to be stuck in some terrible uniform. After slipping it on I observe myself in the mirror slipping on the sash over the uniform and sigh, I feel so different in this I'm so used to my clothes I usually wear. Those are so light weighted and easier to move around in, these feel tight and just utterly not right but it can't be helped I'm supposed to be in uniform, especially since I'm now in the discipline committee. Letting myself out of the restroom I head for the door without saying a word. I hear Envy say "Already heading out full-metal, you sure have been busy lately it's like you aren't even using the room." Stopping in my spot I look back replying "I joined the discipline committee for the school so I have to patrol the school grounds at night." Envy lets out a chuckle before saying "Once a dog of the military always a dog." Cocking an eyebrow I shrug pushing it aside and leave the room without another word. What else am I supposed to say after all I don't have away to respond to his statement. To tell the truth I have no clue what he meant by it, but I know it has to do with being in the discipline committee, whatever I just need to go start the job.

A red wine moon glistening over the dark sky filled with stars and the silent night, it seems just right for one of those vampires to attack. I'm being a bit hasty though who says they're all like that, just as they all pretty much said Hanabusa can be like that. I don't get this job as all I'm doing is walking out here alone looking for the nonexistent people sneaking out at night. The only people who might be out here right now is the night class. I really don't understand what the point of this is all together since it almost seems as if I'm the only one out here, I could ditch and they'd never know! After awhile I'd found myself at a sidewalk and stopped there leaning against one of the columns and just let myself go deep in thought. I hope Alphonse is doing okay, I wonder when Roy will get here,what in the world can I use as evidence? I looked slightly up then finding a small box just sitting on the ground and out of curiosity I grab it observing the outside of it then opening it to find a bunch of tablets inside, looks like someone dropped their medicine. I wonder what it is but I guess I won't ever know since I probably won't ever find who it belongs to. "Oh look it's the discipline committee and it seems he found something that doesn't belong to him." The voice belonged to a girl and when I look back it is definitely one of the night class students, just great time for another one to just take a sip of my blood!

"What this?" I ask the girl revealing the small box filled with tablets then continuing," Do you know who it belongs to?" The girl simply replies "It's probably either just another night class student or it could belong to discipline committee." Cocking an eyebrow I ask "Someone from the discipline committee is a vampire?" Nodding she replies "Well yes but really he is in 'transition' because it hasn't taken full effect but yes, Zero is a vampire." This should be perfect evidence I can use, but it will be hard enough to explain it to Colonel as I didn't even understand it at first. With a fake smile I say "I will just bring this back to Zero then," walking away from the girl and heading only out of her sight, it's not like I'm going to give up any evidence I can find so I can prove myself and this school. That would be the stupid thing to do but still I can already see that damned colonel and his smart remarks about how vampires I stupid myths and that I wasted his 'precious' work time even though he doesn't ever get anything done!

Now all I have to do is wait.~

* * *

_Sorry for a short chapter I was utterly stuck at the end point so I just ended it and so yeah, i am working on the next chapter though I hope you are liking this story if you're reading it please RR, ~Roxy_


End file.
